


First Meeting

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Feels, I Tried, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Peters, nervous on meeting, Morgan Stark first the first time, cue Tony Stark Feels, and Precious Peter Parker





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I known its been a long time! I've been, going through a bit of a tough time lately, My mental health isnt at its best, and school has started so I'm a very busy human! Pleae enjoy and like! If you have any questions for me, My tumbler is CaptainGalaxy108! Thanks for reading! ;)

Peter was excited. He was meeting his sister for the first time. Morgan Stark. He was kind of nervous though. What if she didn't like him? What if she blamed him for her Auntie Nat's death?

"Hey kid, you ready?" Tony called for him, from the living room. He was getting used to using a prosthetic arm. He, and Bucky had been getting on really well, since. That's what a thing in common does I guess.

"Yeah, I guess!" Peter was very nervous, he was told she knew he was Spider-man, she was a very good secret keeper though, he was told. Unlike him, who couldn't keep a secret to save his life. He loved the lakehouse though, almost as much as the tower, he was kind of glad of the peace all the same. He was enjoying it, before he had to go back to school. May, was very understanding of him wanting to stay. She and Happy had started dating, He was a bit skeptic at first, but was warming IP to the idea gradually.

Tony walked into his room, "Your not nervous, are you kid?"

"No, of course not! I mean, its not like I've been dead for five years, you got married and had a kid, and moved on, I'm just afraid she won't like me, what of she doesn't accept me?" He replied rambling, of which Tony found rather cute. 

"Kid, don't be nervous okay?" He sat on his bed, "Morgan's, gonna love you, you were the star of the bedtime stories you know? All I heard at bedtime, was 'Can I have another story about Petey?' And she was thrilled. She wanted to be just like you. You'll be fine, kid." And he smiled. 

Peter had tears in his eyes at this, he wasn't expecting a rant from Tony, but he really needed to hear it. "Thanks, Tony." He said wiping his eyes."No, problemo kid. Now, let's go meet you sister huh?" 

"Yeah, Let's go see her," he agreed easily. He was family, GED been told often enough. Well, let's just say in the end, Peter ended up being the storyteller, and Tony was not jealous, she said she loved him, 4,000. Nope, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing instead of sleeping, its 11:45 and I have class tomorrow, Go me. Hope you enjoyed Everybody! I know its short, but I'll build my way up eventually, Thanks for Reading! Stay safe, and be good people! ;)


End file.
